Cinco años después
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Un par de palabras escritas en tinta negra sobre un pedazo de pergamino. Solo eso, después de cinco años, sólo eso... DHr. TERMINADA...
1. Chapter 1

Finalmente, he vuelto. No diré qué me costó, ya que la inspiración siempre estuvo allí, sin embargo, el tiempo, el odioso tiempo no ha hecho nada más que impedirme hacer una de las cosas que más disfruto en el mundo: Escribir.

Ahora bien, la historia contará con dos capítulos, _únicamente_, dos partes, por decirlo así, el próximo capítulo será publicado dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga esta parte, así que los reviews tendrán una gran influencia ;)

En cuanto a los spoilers del sexto libro, no hay ninguno, empecé a escribir esta historia antes de que saliera el libro, así que siéntanse tranquilos, no se llevarán ninguna sorpresa con respecto a eso, pero si espero que se lleven una que otra sorpresa en la historia…

**Disclaimer:** No, por si no lo habían notado no soy dueña de Harry Potter… o de nada en realidad, sólo deuna imaginación extrema que sé que algún día será mi perdición…

**Menciones: **creo que no hay palabras, amiga, para agradecerte por todo el apoyo y los consejos que me has dado, los manuales, los secretos y las risas. A **Eledhwen Moonlight Spell. **También quiero que sepas, niña, que este es tu regalo de cumpleaños tardío como te había prometido, espero que te guste…

00

Y a ti, **mi ángel**, que de cierta forma fuiste mi inspiración para esta historia, a pesar de que tal vez nunca lo sepas. Síguele cantando a la luna, niño, que ella te dará todo el tiempo que necesites…

00

**Cinco años después**

**Primera Parte**

**Por: Moonlight Soul**

**Beta: Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**

¿Se había vuelto loca finalmente¿Qué la había poseído para ir a ese lugar?

Tiritaba abiertamente mientras que sus mejillas se tenían de un suave rojo al igual que su nariz. Sus labios casi azules mientras frotaba sus manos juntas tratando de conseguir un poco de calor por medio de la fricción de sus guantes blancos, en vano. Aquel invierno era incontrolable, y era casi considerado suicidio estar haciendo lo que ella en estos momentos.

_Otra razón más para dudar seriamente de mi sanidad mental, _pensó sensatamente mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de…de…

_¿De quién, _se preguntó a si misma como si no lo supiera.

Decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del parque mientras esperaba, su aliento formando suaves nubes con cada suspiro. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir para releer la nota que había descubierto en su ventana, luego de que la incesante lechuza no aceptara ser ignorada.

_9pm, donde siempre._

Ni un 'hola', ni un '¿cómo estás?', nada, simplemente directo al punto. Un par de palabras escritas en tinta negra sobre un pedazo de pergamino. Solo eso, después de cinco años, _sólo eso._

Podría haber distinguido esa letra en cualquier parte, parecía haber quedado grabada en su misma alma. Y a pesar de lo informal y desconsiderado de la nota, del frío, del viento, de la rabia y del cansancio, se encontraba allí, donde siempre, en aquel lugar el cual algún día habían declarado como suyo.

Una simple banca de metal frente a un lago que ahora estaba congelado. La negra banca se encontraba flanqueada por árboles, ahora sin hojas, en un pequeño parque en medio de la ciudad. Su sitio de encuentro de varias ocasiones.

Hermione miró su reloj. _9:13. _Se había atrasado, siempre solía hacerlo, más que nada para encontrarla furiosa cuando finalmente él aparecía, ella sin saberlo, obviamente, mientras que él disfrutaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el brillo rabioso de sus ojos mientras le gritaba lo que se le viniera a la mente, apretando sus puños a sus lados. Siempre se tardaba unos minutos para verla de esa manera. Y Hermione siempre lo esperaba unos minutos para gritarle. Era un acuerdo que había hecho sin siquiera mencionarlo. Como el acuerdo por el que ambos solían encontrarse algunas noches en este mismo lugar.

La castaña decidió que había esperado suficiente cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía sus dedos, sin importar los guantes.

Se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia la derecha, dispuesta a irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

"Antes solías esperarme más tiempo" aquella voz resonó en los oídos de Hermione causando que se detuviera en seco. Unos pequeños escalofríos recorrieron su cuello y espalda. La castaña posó sus manos a sus lados y apretó los guantes blancos fuertemente, conteniéndose a gritarle todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace tanto.

Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia él "Antes solía esperarte, _punto_" dijo secamente y dio media vuelta, no estaba dispuesta a seguirle hablando.

"¿Eso es todo lo que me dices después de tanto tiempo?" preguntó él causando que Hermione se volviera a detener.

Hermione se devolvió lentamente hacia él, y dejando atrás la cara de tranquilidad que había planeado para la noche, caminó hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que lo miraba con un brillo distintivo en los ojos. Un brillo que él no logró reconocer a pesar de todo.

Hermione levantó su mano enguantada y abofeteó la cara del rubio lo más duro que pudo, disfrutando abiertamente al ver que él no movía el rostro ni abría la boca para reprocharle nada, muy en el fondo, él sabía que merecía cada centímetro de dolor que le había proporcionado la castaña.

"No, eso no es todo lo que te tengo que decir" le contestó ella mientras bajaba sus brazos. "Espero que te quemes en el infierno, Draco Malfoy"

Draco levantó la miraba y la tomó fuertemente de un brazo mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo. "Créeme que he estado allí y no es tan tentador como dicen"

"Quítame las manos de encima" le espetó ella tratado de volver a abofetearlo, pero su muñeca fue alcanzada por la mano de Draco.

"Antes no solías decir lo mismo" le susurró al oído. Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Furiosa, Hermione logró soltarse del rubio, el cual ahora reía mientras la miraba sentada en la nieve, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio. "Eres despreciable"

Draco caminó hacia ella y le alargó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse "Siempre me encantaron tus halagos"

Hermione ignoró la mano y se levantó a como pudo mientras sacudía su abrigo blanco, la nieve casi no se notaba en su vestimenta "¿Para qué volviste?" le preguntó ella mientras levantaba la vista.

"¿Para qué viniste?" le preguntó él mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica negra.

"Curiosidad" contestó sinceramente la castaña cruzando los brazos.

Draco se acercó más a ella "Esa siempre fue tu mayor debilidad¿sabes?"

Hermione lo miró despectivamente "No me cambies el tema¿qué haces aquí nuevamente?"

"Decidí pasar a verte" respondió él como si nada.

Hermione tuvo que controlarse para que su quijada no tocara el piso "Oh, gracias, ahora me siento tan especial que decidieras ver si todavía estaba viva después de cinco años, Draco, _¡cinco!_"

"¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?" preguntó intrigado.

"Cómo si no lo supieras…" murmuró ella por lo bajo, enfocando su mirada en sus botas blancas.

"Quería verte¿sabes? Quería ver cómo estabas" confesó él.

Hermione levantó su mirada "Estoy bien, mejor de lo que he estado desde hace mucho, eso, claro está, antes de que recibiera una extraña nota gracias a una maldita lechuza come humanos que por poco me arranca la mano al tratar de agarrar el bendito pedazo de papel" dijo furiosa mientras que el frío aumentaba, inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma para tratar de darse calor.

"¿Tienes frío?" le preguntó él.

Hermione lo miró intrigada. "¿Me estás hablando en serio? Estamos como a 30 grados bajo cero y me preguntas si tengo frío"

"Vamos a aquel café" señaló Draco el local al otro lado de la calle, ignorando completamente la rabieta de la castaña.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir?" preguntó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Draco sonrió levemente. "Curiosidad"

Hermione lo miró con odio unos segundos y luego, rendida, empezó a caminar rumbo al café, ignorando la gran sonrisa que recorría el rostro del rubio mientras la seguía.

Rápidamente llegaron al café, en el camino no cruzaron ninguna palabra, aunque Draco logró distinguir varios murmullos como: _"Cómo se atreve…"_ y _"…debo estar loca"_, por parte de la castaña.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente para ser recibida con el leve tintineo de una campana en la parte superior de la puerta. Sin molestarse a ver si Draco venía tras ella caminó hacia una mesa alejada, lentamente se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en la silla, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, tratando de calmarse, en vano, como siempre.

Draco se sentó frente a ella, imitando sus movimientos mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de que la mesera se acercara a la mesa, ambos ordenaron y un tenso silencio los rodeó completamente.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Draco a la castaña que mantenía un semblante inexpresivo.

Hermione casi se cae de la silla al oír semejante cinismo. "No, Malfoy, ahora no estoy bien¿cómo voy a estarlo? Cuando finalmente logro acomodar todo en mi vida, tú te apareces y creas un caos total en todo lo que me costó tanto ordenar"

El rubio la miró un poco apenado, ja, si claro. "No quiero desordenar tu vida"

La castaña lo miró a los ojos, tratando de descifrar el verdadero sentimiento escondido tras esas palabras sinceras, si es que eran sinceras "Muy tarde, ya lo hiciste, lo hiciste en el momento en que decidiste escribirme ésta nota" dijo mientras la sacaba de su bolsillo, tirándosela a la cara. "No quiero volver a equivocarme. No quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores, ya somos adultos, no podemos pretender que nos seguiremos equivocando, que seguiremos avergonzados de lo que sentimos alguna vez, no podemos decir que fue algo muy grande para nuestra edad, y tampoco podemos decir que fue algo de chiquillos, porque ambos sabemos que no lo fue…no quiero volver a avergonzarme de algo que sentí en mi vida"

Draco la miró fijamente. No se esperaba esto, en realidad no se esperaba nada de esto. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la mesera trajo sus cafés. Ambos le agregaron azúcar y se quedaron en silencio mientras que revolvían su bebida. Draco fue el primero en desviar su atención de la taza.

"Hermione…la verdad no sé qué decirte, sé muy bien que no tengo ningún derecho en venir y pedirte algo, y que no tengo ningún derecho en pedirte un poco de compasión, pero…necesito un lugar donde quedarme, por lo menos hoy…"

Hermione lo miró extrañada. "¿Por qué no buscas otro lugar?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir, Hermione" y entonces ella cometió el error que sabía que le costaría más caro. Decidió mirarlo directamente a los ojos y entendió que lo que decía era cierto, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Aquella vieja compasión que siempre la acompañaba empezó a sobrepasar el rencor que la había reinado tanto tiempo.

"Es sólo una noche" insistió el rubio mientras que inconscientemente apretaba la taza entre sus manos.

"¿Por qué volviste, Draco?" le preguntó directamente la castaña mientras se empezaba a inquietar.

"Es complicado" contestó él.

"¿Complicado?" preguntó Hermione curiosa. "¿Qué _tan_ complicado?"

Draco sonrió levemente y levantó su mirada de la taza. Miró por unos segundos a Hermione y volvió a bajar la vista. "Solo una noche, Hermione, no te pido nada más"

Hermione miró el aspecto del rubio, inspeccionó su camisa negra, con sus pantalones negros y zapatos igualmente negros, tan negros como el abrigo que ahora descansaba a su lado. El mismo cabello rubio adornaba sus hombros, recordó que ella misma le había aconsejado que se lo dejara largo, los ojos grises, aquellos ojos tan fríos y tan cálidos a la vez estaban concentrados en el suave humo que se escapaba de la taza entre sus manos, sus dedos ya no tan impecables como antes, parecía que había retomado su antiguo hábito de comerse las uñas en momentos estresantes. Un pequeño defecto que Hermione encontraba atrayente, parecía que después de todo, aquel status de dios y de perfección había caído para siempre para dejarle a cambio a un hombre, a un simple hombre, a un hombre que anteriormente había significado todo para ella.

Siguió su recorrido y volvió a los ojos, que esta vez la miraban fijamente. Se veía cansado, y parecía tener mucho tiempo de no dormir, sus hombros tensos, su respiración agitada. Su rostro presentaba una fina capa de barba rubia, apenas distinguible, definitivamente no había tenido mucho tiempo. Draco necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche, urgentemente.

Pero luego todos aquellos prejuicios volvían a la mente de la castaña, todo aquello que hizo, todo lo que _no_ hizo, todo lo que _pudo _haber hecho, todo lo que le _prometió_…

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta en su interior mientras se concentraba. Volvió a abrir los ojos, fue recibida por el mismo rostro más pálido de lo normal y por aquellos ojos de mercurio líquido que amenazaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y luego, aquella curiosidad, aquella misma agonía de saber todo lo que sucede, de saber tantas cosas para que al final se diera cuenta de que no sabía nada…de saber lo que pasa por la mente de Draco, para saber que era imposible, lo había tratado demasiadas veces…tenía que saber que era lo que le pasaba, tenía que saber la razón por la que había recurrido a ella después de tanto tiempo, después de que…

Draco le otorgó una suave sonrisa y alargó una de sus manos hacía las de Hermione, las cuales se encontraban unidas firmemente sobre la mesa. "Hermione, por favor…"

Las palabras mágicas, siempre la vencían, aquellos ojos combinados con la sonrisa y con aquel par de palabras siempre la vencían, siempre.

Hermione alejó sus manos de la de Draco, acomodándolas confortablemente en su regazo. Levantó su mirada hacia el rubio. "Solo una noche, Draco"

Draco sonrió sinceramente.

00

"Llegamos" anunció Hermione mientras que abría la puerta, entrando ella primero. Draco la seguía muy cerca, acompañó a la castaña dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Hermione se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó en un perchero, dejando su bolso y las llaves en una mesita cerca de la puerta.

Draco no se molestó en quitarse el abrigo, se sentía extraño nuevamente en aquella casa, se sentía, raro, es cierto, pero también aquel sentimiento de nostalgia lo recorría firmemente, seguido de una extraña curiosidad, muy de cerca por un poco de recuerdos del pasado.

Paseó sus ojos por las paredes de aquella casa, no había muchos cambios, las mismas mesas, sillones, libros, bibliotecas, fotos…

Todo parecía igual, Draco tan sólo esperaba que con Hermione fuera el mismo caso.

"Sabes donde queda todo¿cierto?" le preguntó la castaña mientras que se desprendía de sus guantes, colocándolos en la mesita.

Draco asintió tomado por sorpresa, si, recordaba perfectamente donde se encontraba todo, principalmente su cama, una pequeña sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza unas veces, si quería que no lo echaran aquella noche tendría que comportarse.

Hermione le sonrió levemente y desapareció en dirección a su cuarto. Draco asumió que había ido a dormir, por lo que lentamente se quitó el abrigo, lo colocó en el perchero y se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a encontrar alguna posición confortable para pasar la noche y para localizar aquel tan anhelado sueño tranquilo, el cuál, últimamente había sido imposible hallar.

Se desprendió de sus zapatos y aún sentado colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro en sus manos, su cabello cayendo entre sus dedos mientras que empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía tan extraño, tan diferente, no sabía exactamente lo que lo había poseído para hablar con ella, pero tenía que verla, tenía que verla antes de que no pudiera hacerlo jamás, tenía que decirle, contarle, tenía que disculparse, tenía que decirle la verdad, la razón de su desaparición. Eran demasiadas cosas para una sola noche. Draco tan sólo esperaba que ella tuviera paciencia con él, y tal vez, si tenía suerte, lo dejaría quedarse un rato en la mañana, y así poder aclarar muchas cosas que antes nunca habían podido hablar.

"Toma"

La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó su cansado rostro de sus manos para encontrar a la castaña en su suave pijama de tirantes azul, la cual se encontraba parcialmente cubierta por un suéter blanco, y una de sus manos alargada hacia él, en ella una gruesa cobija gris que le ayudaría a pasar la noche.

"Gracias" respondió él agarrando la cobija. "Pensé que te habías ido a dormir"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Necesito hablar algunas cosas contigo antes" le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesita frente al sillón en el que Draco se encontraba.

El rubio tragó saliva. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?" preguntó él tratando de hacerse el tonto.

Hermione sonrió lentamente "Esto va a ser más desesperante de lo que pensé"

"Siempre he sido desesperante" le respondió él mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, causando que varios mechones se esparcieran por su cara.

La castaña lo miró fijamente y casi sin darse cuenta levantó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Draco, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y acomodándolo tras la oreja del rubio. Hermione ahogó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Rápidamente retiró su mano y la acomodó en su regazo. Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Draco no hizo más que mirarla fijamente.

"Hermione, sólo quiero que sepas que yo…"

"No, Draco, mejor dejémoslo así, me voy a dormir, tal vez mañana sea más fácil hablar de esto" dijo mientras se levantaba, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió la mano del rubio tomar firmemente su brazo izquierdo.

"Hermione, tan sólo escúchame unos segundos…" le dijo él atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Hermione lo miró con odio "No te atrevas a tocarme, Draco Malfoy" le espetó mientras se soltaba de su agarre, olvidando por completo que ella había tocado su cabello anteriormente. "No te atrevas a tocarme…ya acordamos que te quedarías a dormir aquí hoy, no presiones mi confianza"

Draco se acercó a ella nuevamente "Hermione…"

La castaña lo interrumpió mientras que se alejaba "Buenas noches, Malfoy"

"Buenas noches" suspiró Draco rendido.

00

Un sonido metálico despertó a Draco de su ligero sueño. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un panorama que no reconocía. Jamás esperó despertar en el mismo lugar en el que había dormido hace tanto.

Lentamente se sentó en el sillón y se quejó por lo bajo del dolor de espalda que ahora lo recorría, aquel sillón nunca había sido cómodo para sentarse, y mucho menos para dormir. Varias veces había tratado de convencer a Hermione de que lo cambiara, en vano, como siempre.

Se quitó la cobija de encima, y fue sorprendido nuevamente por el sonido metálico que ya sentado pudo notar que lo más seguro provenía de la cocina. Hermione debía de estar haciendo el desayuno. Y si bien recordaba, eso quería decir que la casa estaba en peligro inminente. Pero aún así¿desayuno a estas horas?

_¿Tan temprano?_

Miró el reloj de la mesita de al lado.

_10:34_

_Si, definitivamente no tan temprano._

Había dormido mucho, a pesar de lo incómodo del sillón, a pesar de todas las pesadillas que rondaban su cabeza, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de dormir junto a Hermione, a pesar de todo, había dormido mucho más de lo que había podido hace muchos días.

Se levantó del sillón y se estiró abiertamente. No se molestó en ponerse los zapatos, el abrigo aún en el perchero, colgando como si nada. Ignoró lo raro que se sentía y caminó silenciosamente hacia el baño y luego de realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas decidió mirar su estado en el espejo.

_Estoy hecho un desastre_

Lavó sus manos y su cara rápidamente, mojó un poco su cabello, tratando de acomodarlo un poco. Abrió el espejo encontrando detrás del vidrio varios productos utilizados en el baño. Gruñó un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Todas sus cosas excepto una.

Su colonia.

Un poco extrañado, cerró el espejo rápidamente. Y salió del baño quitándole importancia. Seguramente aquello no significaba nada, es decir, después de todo era una colonia bastante cara, y Hermione no es de las que suelen desperdiciar cosas.

Pero algo muy dentro le decía que no era por eso.

Dejando todas las dudas atrás caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó nuevamente. El mismo sonido metálico lo volvió a alertar. Decidió ir a ver que sucedía en la cocina, si su memoria no le fallaba, Hermione nunca fue muy buena cocinando.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que Hermione estaba sentada en el desayunador y frente a ella una taza de café con leche, junto con el periódico de la mañana. El sonido metálico se debía a las ollas y sartenes que se encargaban de cocinar todo el desayuno mágicamente mientras que ella leía.

"Buenos días" dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de que Hermione no lo había notado.

La castaña levantó levemente la vista "Buenos días" dijo, bajando la vista nuevamente. "¿Quieres algo de comer?"

"Si" contestó Draco mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a ella.

"Muy bien" dijo Hermione y moviendo levemente su varita, un plato con comida voló hacia la mesa, exactamente frente a Draco.

El rubio sonrió al ver la comida, definitivamente Hermione había mejorado su técnica.

"Has mejorado en la cocina" dijo él mientras empezaba a apreciar el plato frente a él.

"Si, bueno…algún día tenía que aprender¿no?" Le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió su atención hacia el periódico.

Draco la miró unos momentos "Nunca he entendido tu afición por esa cosa" dijo mientras señalaba el periódico con el tenedor. "No recuerdo una sola mañana que no te haya visto leyéndolo, incluso cuando estábamos en la cama…"

_Muy bien, _pensó Draco, _este sería un buen momento para cerrar la boca y concentrarse en la comida frente a ti…_

Hermione levantó su mirada "No sé, supongo que siempre me ha gustado saber que pasa en el mundo mágico, y ¿desde cuándo está mal estar un poco informado? Si bien recuerdo mientras que yo pasaba las páginas no hacías más que leer sobre mi hombro mientras pretendías desinterés"

"Pensé que nunca lo habías notado" dijo él.

"Siempre noté pequeñas cosas sobre ti" contestó ella. El periódico ahora olvidado en la mesa.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó el rubio curioso.

"Como el hecho de que tu mirada se distrae de vez en cuando, supongo que estarás pensando en otras cosas" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba en busca de una taza limpia, su nueva destreza en la cocina no daba tanto como para realizar tantas tareas a la vez. Caminó lentamente hacia el estante, y empezó a buscar una taza para el rubio.

Draco abrió los ojos un poco, él pensó que ella nunca lo había notado. Pero es que nunca había podido evitar perderse en los recuerdos, en las pesadillas que lo aterrorizaban de día y de noche, en las cosas que había visto suceder…

El rubio se levantó silenciosamente y caminó hacia la castaña que se encontraba concentrada buscando la taza. Sonriendo al encontrarla, Hermione se dispuso a llenarla de café con la cafetera que tenía cerca. Ya habiéndola llenado, Hermione se volvió hacia Draco.

"Yo también recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ti" dijo el rubio estando muy cerca de Hermione, causando así que la castaña, sorprendida, soltara la taza en medio de los dos, para quedar hecho añicos al tocar el piso, el café caliente regándose sobre Hermione.

"¡Argh!" gritó ella mientras miraba su pijama azul ahora con una no muy elegante mancha café en sus ropas, manchando también el ligero suéter blanco. Hermione gritó más que nada al ver semejante desastre. "¿Ves lo que me hiciste hacer¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?" le reprochó al rubio intensamente.

Draco sonrió un poco "Recuerdo aquellas noches cuando nos sentábamos frente al fuego mientras que me leías en voz alta las historias que te gustaban tanto"

"Draco¿has notado el desastre que has hecho?" insistía la castaña mientras miraba su pijama y los pedazos de la taza en el piso.

El rubio tan solo se siguió acercando "Recuerdo también tu resonante risa cuando te hacía cosquillas"

"Y la pijama es nueva¡nueva!" seguía quejándose Hermione, aún ignorando a Draco.

"Los camanances que nunca notaste en tus mejillas al reír"

"Y la taza tenía tantos recuerdos, no es fácil encontrar una taza así ahora¿lo sabías?"

"Tu bondad aún con aquellos que no lo merecían, empezando conmigo"

Hermione volvió a ver hacia la cafetera, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle "Oh, Draco, esa era la última taza de café, ahora tendré que hacer más"

Draco estaba muy cerca de ella ahora. "Tus besos que me volvían loco" le susurró al oído.

"¿Viste el desastre? Necesito encontrar mi varita¿qué hice mi- un momento, _¿qué dijiste?_" Preguntó la castaña reaccionando finalmente a los avances del rubio.

Draco levantó una mano hacia la castaña quitando lentamente los rebeldes colochos de su rostro. "Siempre fuiste una obra de arte, Hermione¿alguna vez te lo dije? Siempre fuiste hermosa…"

"Draco¿qué haces, qué pien—"

"Sin embargo nunca supiste cuando cerrar la boca"

Hermione abrió la boca totalmente indignada "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"También recuerdo lo que se sentía estar junto a ti, y cuando estamos así de cerca…" el rubio se acercó más a ella, esquivando los pedazos de cerámica de la taza "…juro que puedo sentir tus latidos a través de mi piel"

Hermione cerró los ojos ante el aliento de Draco en su cuello. "No me hagas esto, Draco, no me hagas esto otra vez"

"Nunca quise hacerlo la primera vez, Hermione…" confesó el rubio mientras la tomaba de la cintura. "…pero si tuviera la oportunidad, volvería a cometer las mismas locuras contigo_" _

Y se sintió desfallecer en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de él, en el momento en que él decidió besarla, logrando así tomar la ventaja, sintió aquella conocida sensación de alegría y de entusiasmo, aquella sensación que hacía sus rodillas temblar, aquella sensación de la cual una vez se había hecho adicta.

El recuerdo de aquella sensación que la había hecho dormirse muchas veces llorando mientras se aferraba a las sábanas que aún mantenían el olor a su colonia impregnado en ellas.

"Draco, no" Hermione se alejó de él desviando su cabeza y soltándose de sus brazos. Limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "No puedo hacer esto…e-estoy con alguien más…"

La expresión de Draco habría causado risa en otros momentos, ya que su boca se encontraba completamente abierta, sus ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas y su piel más pálida de lo normal. "¿Qué dices?" preguntó incrédulo.

Hermione volvió a ponerle atención a la taza en el piso. O al menos lo que quedaba de ella. "Estoy con alguien más" respondió más firmemente, asustándose un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que su voz había sonado lo suficientemente estable como para esconder realmente cómo se sentía.

"¿Acaso ya me olvidaste?" le preguntó el rubio enojado. "¿Acaso fue tan fácil sacarme de tu cabeza¿Así cómo así¿Sin pensarlo dos veces?"

Hermione lo miró incrédula "¡Te fuiste cinco años, Draco¡cinco! Pensé que me volvería loca si no volvías, pensé que te habías ido por mi culpa, _¡pensé que nunca me habías querido!_"

"Pero si lo hice, si te quise…"

"No mientas, Draco, maldita sea, no me mientas. Fui tan estúpida al creerte aquella vez, fui tan estúpida al creer todas tus mentiras, todas tus promesas, que habías cambiado, que no querías seguir sirviéndole a Voldemort. ¡Fui tan estúpida al pensar que por tan sólo un segundo realmente te importé!"

"Me importaste, claro que me importaste, más que la vida misma…"

"Entonces¿por qué te fuiste, Draco¿por qué¿Qué hice para que te fueras¿Qué fue lo que hice para ahuyentarte de esa manera, Draco¿qué?" preguntó Hermione mientras que lo tomaba de la camisa, sus puños aferrados fuertemente a la tela.

Draco no respondió, permaneció callado.

La castaña lo soltó rendida, le dio la espalda y se abrazó a si misma, olvidando por ahora la mancha de café en sus ropas "No hay nada más doloroso que darte cuenta de que alguien significó todo para ti pero tú no significaste nada para él…" murmuró ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Hermione, no sabes lo que dices…" inquirió el rubio colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, causando que ella se volteara y se alejara de él.

"Cierto, no lo sé, desde que te fuiste ya no sé nada, _nada_…" Hermione hundió su rostro en sus manos y se recostó a la mesa. "La gente me pregunta que cómo estoy, me pregunta si sigo bien, si todo está bien en mi vida, me preguntan si soy feliz…me preguntan si estoy bien…pero la verdad es que no lo estoy…NO ESTOY BIEN…Y cuando me preguntan y digo que todo está perfecto piensan que he dejado de mentir, pero lo que no saben es que simplemente me he vuelto mejor mintiendo…"

"Hermione, necesito que me escuches" dijo Draco mientras que la tomaba de los hombros. "La razón por la que me fui…"

"¿La razón por la que desapareciste dejándome sola con solo tus recuerdos para consolarme?" preguntó burlona Hermione mientras evitaba seguir llorando. "¿La razón por la que hasta mis mejores amigos me catalogaron de loca por no salir de mi cuarto ni de mi cama por más de un mes¿La razón por la que todos me miran con lástima sin siquiera saber la verdadera razón tras toda la fachada, sin saber lo que realmente se siente que la persona que juras amar por siempre desaparece de un día para otro, dejando solamente una nota, con únicamente dos palabras…?"

_Perdóname, Hermione_

"… ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió cuando decidiste escapar de mis garras¿Tanto trauma te causé¿Tan insoportable soy realmente que no soportaste vivir conmigo ni siquiera un par de meses porque te hartaste de mi detestable presencia?..."

"Hermione, no te hagas esto…" dijo el rubio tratando de detenerla.

"¿O acaso no era lo suficientemente buena en la cama¿Ese era el problema?..."

Draco negó con la cabeza, ciertamente no era eso. "No, Hermione, escúchame…"

"Y la gente me preguntaba qué me pasaba, me preguntaba porqué lloraba, porqué no comía y yo simplemente me quedaba callada porque no sabía que responderles, no podía contarles sobre ti, no podía decirles nuestro secreto, y ¿qué pasaría entonces si se dieran cuenta de qué estuvimos juntos? Jamás nos habrían aceptado, vivíamos atestados de prejuicios y de apatía como para comprender lo que tuvimos, Draco…y tuve miedo…y no me importa que lo sepas…tuve miedo porque no sabía qué fue lo que hice para alejarte de esa manera…tuve miedo, miedo de mí misma y de lo que estuve a punto de hacer porque desapareciste de la faz de la Tierra…" Hermione cerró los ojos firmemente, las lágrimas colándose por sus pestañas mientras que pasaba una mano rápidamente por su rostro.

"Hermione, no sabía, por Merlín, no lo sabía, no pensé que…"

"Ese es el problema" declaró Hermione mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. "No pensaste…y yo sí, pensé mil y una formas, mil y una razones por las que te pudiste alejar de mí, vivía encerrada en mi cuarto repasando cada conversación que tuvimos, cada uno de mis defectos, cada sueño que tuve, pensando porqué te había alejado de esa manera, y cerraba mis ojos para recordar cada noche que te despertabas sudando frío y gritando…nunca me dijiste qué era lo que soñabas, debió haber sido algo sobre mí para que te asustaras tanto cómo para abandonarme…"

"No insistas, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, las cosas no son cómo tú dices, tan sólo escúchame…" Hermione empezó a caminar lejos de Draco, saliendo de la cocina.

"Siempre me odiaste¿cierto? Nunca me quisiste…" dijo la castaña sobre su hombro.

"Hermione¡maldita sea, cierra la boca y escúchame por una vez en tu vida" Draco realmente se encontraba alterado ahora, la colocó contra la pared de la sala y la tomó de los brazos asegurándose de qué no se moviera. "La razón por la que me fui…la razón por la que me fui fueron las pesadillas que tú me ayudabas a olvidar, sin embargo, es cierto, lo que soñaba era sobre ti…shh, no me interrumpas…" dijo evitando que Hermione siguiera hablando "… pero soñé tu muerte, Hermione…"

La castaña se quedó quieta y dejó de tratar de soltarse mientras miraba al rubio totalmente incrédula, no debía ser verdad aquello, debía de estar mintiendo…

"Soñé cómo te encontraba aquí mismo, en la sala de tu casa, tus ojos cerrados…tus labios fríos…tu piel pálida, muy pálida…tu sonrisa había desaparecido…tu cuerpo desnudo justo aquí donde estamos nosotros, tu propia sangre decorándote como un aura escarlata…" Draco cerró los ojos y se sostuvo colocando sus manos en la pared tras Hermione. "…tu cuerpo sin vida, ni siquiera un suspiro escapaba de tus labios…"

"Draco…" murmuró la chica al verlo tan afectado.

"¡Y no pude hacer nada!" le gritó mientras se separaba de la pared. "¡No pude! Era demasiado tarde, no pude salvarte, no pude…"

"No hagas ruido, no te alteres…" le dijo Hermione mientras que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, tentativamente, no quería apresurar las cosas.

"Y todo era mi culpa, todo…moriste por mi culpa, Hermione…y yo no podía moverme, no podía reaccionar, fue demasiado…" Draco hablaba mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Hermione lo escuchó hablar mientras que mantenía una mano sobre su pecho, podía sentir cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora. Casi sin pensarlo se acercó al rubio y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de Draco. Justo en ese momento fue que el rubio se silenció en su relato, y poco a poco, Hermione pudo notar cómo su respiración se iba normalizando.

Draco tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, y soltando una de ellas dio la vuelta para que ella ahora se acomodara sobre su pecho mientras que se aferraba a su camisa, disfrutando su olor característico mientras que el rubio la atraía hacia su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura.

"Extrañé esto, Hermione" le confesó Draco mientras la besaba en la frente. "Extrañé tu calor, tu textura…"

"Draco, no digas nada¿quieres? Sólo…sólo sostenme así…"

"No, Hermione, tengo que contarte lo que sucedió…tengo que decirte la verdad…" Draco la miró a los ojos y Hermione asintió mientras acomodaba su cabello.

"Me tuve que ir para protegerte…" continuó el rubio mientras que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. "Al soñar tu muerte…al saber que morirías…tuve que hacer lo posible por protegerte, y sabía perfectamente que si permanecía aquí a tu lado no haría más que traerte desgracias y sufrimientos…no haría más que complicarte la existencia, y no quería que vivieras el resto de tu vida aterrada de los monstruos bajo y sobre tu cama, no quería que tuvieras pesadillas, no quería que vivieras en terror total sólo por estar conmigo, no te lo merecías…"

"Pero yo escogí que así fuera, Draco. Yo escogí estar contigo, pasara lo que pasara, no era una niña, sabía perfectamente en lo que me estaba metiendo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos…no es tu culpa¿sabes? No es tu culpa vivir bajo prejuicios y soberbia, bajo etiquetas y engaños, bajo la mira pública, tan sólo por ser quién eres, por ser hijo de tu padre…no es tu culpa si no puedo dormir en la noche, sin embargo, tú eres la razón por la que me dan ganas de levantarme en la mañana…" La castaña lo abrazó más fuerte hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

"No dirías eso si supieras lo que yo vi…" susurró el rubio.

"¿Qué viste, Draco¿Qué viste en el sueño?" preguntó la castaña levantando su cabeza del pecho del rubio.

"Vi a tu asesino"

Hermione lo miró angustiada "¿Quién?"

"Yo" contestó el rubio notando cómo la castaña se tensaba en sus brazos.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, cómo les prometí, aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les gusté… Gracias por los reviews!

**Cinco años después**

**Segunda Parte**

**Por: Moonlight Soul**

**Beta: Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**

Hermione se soltó de los brazos de Draco rápidamente, colocando una mano en su corazón, tratando que de alguna manera retomara su anterior ritmo, pero no podía evitar sentir cómo se aceleraba más y más mientras que el rubio la miraba fijamente.

"Hermione…" exclamó Draco mientras que alargaba una mano hacia ella.

"Aléjate" siseó Hermione mientras que se apartaba de Draco, mirando de reojo hacia la cocina. Su varita debía de estar en la mesa todavía.

"¿Me vas a decir qué nunca lo viste venir¿Nunca te pasó por la cabeza?" le dijo el rubio mientras que trataba de agarrarla de un brazo, la castaña esquivándolo ágilmente mientras que se hacía para atrás.

"No me toques…" le dijo Hermione mientras que su voz empezaba a temblar.

Draco sonrió lentamente, su cara convirtiéndose casi en una mueca de una mezcla de maldad y de gracia. "Pensé que ya habíamos cubierto esa pequeña situación. Sin embargo, déjame aclarártelo nuevamente…" en cuestión de segundos se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo y con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de la castaña, causando que ella emitiera un pequeño grito por la acción inesperada. "…te tocaré cuando yo quiera, cómo yo quiera y dónde yo quiera… ¿entendido?" le preguntó mientras que notaba cómo ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

Hermione asintió sin siquiera pensarlo, su mente se encontraba concentrada en conseguir su varita.

"Bien, muy bien…" sonriendo la besó suavemente en los labios, no afectándose en lo más mínimo por la falta de reacción por parte de Hermione.

La castaña alejó su cabeza, moviendo su rostro hacia un lado, ganándose así que Draco, en su furia, la tirara al piso mientras reía abiertamente.

"¿Sabes, Hermione? Pensé que esto sería mucho más difícil, ya sabes, el que llegaras donde siempre acordábamos, nuestra pequeña plática…la forma tan fácil en que me gané la estadía en tu casa…fue muy fácil…demasiado fácil…" mientras hablaba Draco se servía un trago de una de las alacenas que se encontraban en la sala. Hermione, aún en el piso, se movía lentamente hacia la cocina, mientras que el rubio se encontraba de espaldas, aún hablando de cómo la había engañado.

"…pensé que en esa cabecita tuya habría, por lo menos, la más mínima sospecha sobre mi regreso…claro, que jamás te imaginaste esto¿cierto? No, supongo que no…siempre fui el buen Draco, el hijo del mortífago que se pasó de bando, que ayudó al lado de la luz siendo espía…pues estaban muy equivocados, todos ustedes¿pensaron por un simple segundo que cambiaría el poder y la fama por 'volverme bueno'?..."

Hermione se había arrastrado hacia la cocina, estaba justo bajo el marco de la puerta mientras que Draco seguía hablando. "…No sé qué demonios tenían en la cabeza, pero yo sólo he tenido una cosa en mente durante todo este tiempo… acabar con tu vida si no accedes a unirte a mi causa…"

La castaña aprovechó para levantarse y correr hacia la varita, justo para darse cuenta de que sus piernas no funcionaban, cayó al piso protegiéndose de la caída solo con sus brazos. Estresada por la falta de reacción de sus piernas las empezó a golpear y a mover mientras que miraba como Draco se acercaba a ella, un trago en una mano, su varita en la otra. "Me sorprende tu estupidez, Hermione, no soy tan despistado…" dijo agachándose sobre ella. "Aparentemente estás ansiosa por estar debajo de mí¿cierto?"

"Eres despreciable…" musitó la chica ganándose una carcajada por parte del rubio, él cual se levantó rápidamente del piso y ahora la miraba fijamente con el trago en la mano derecha, su varita descansando nuevamente en sus ropas.

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Siempre he sido malo. Simplemente nunca te diste cuenta. Niña tonta, fue tan fácil meterme en tu mente y en tu cama… ¿quién diría que la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts caería tan fácilmente en una de mis telarañas?"

Hermione aún no podía moverse del piso, sus piernas no reaccionaban mientras que hacia lo posible por arrastrarse con la ayuda de sus brazos lejos del rubio "Lo que dices es mentira, no planeaste todo esto, si fuera así¿para qué esperarías tantos años?"

Draco se silenció unos momentos y se terminó el líquido que quedaba en el vaso. "Tenía que prepararme, tenía otros asuntos que atender mientras que tú vivías deprimida y desolada, no puedo creer que seas tan débil y tan ingenua: _'Me tuve que ir para protegerte…'_" empezó a burlarse de lo que él había dicho anteriormente. " _'Extrañé tu calor, tu textura…' _Aunque eso, realmente no es del todo mentira"

Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus piernas volvían a funcionar, el hechizo que Draco había utilizado había terminado "¿Tienes planeado matarme¿Esa será tu gran acción? No puedo creer que hayas durado cinco años planeando mi muerte, la cual solamente dudará unos segundos en llevarse a cabo" dijo ella levantándose del piso lentamente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Son una persona muy precavida" alegó él mientras se acercaba a ella, una mano perdiéndose en el interior de su camisa.

"O muy torpe" susurró Hermione por lo bajo, sin embargo, Draco logró escucharla perfectamente, ocasionando que sin previo aviso, la volviera a acorralar contra la pared, el vaso en su mano ahora hecho trizas en el piso, y la castaña con un dolor de cabeza debido al golpe que le había proferido el rápido movimiento del rubio.

"Ahora dime quién es la torpe" le musitó mientras que su varita presionaba el cuello de la castaña.

Hermione no contestó, simplemente lo miró a los ojos con odio mientras que el rubio paseaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, una sonrisa grabándose en su pálido rostro.

"Eres mejor que esto, Draco, eres mejor qué lo que estás haciendo" murmuró la castaña, empezando a titubear mientras que el rubio presionaba más fuertemente la varita.

"Simplemente no lo entiendes¿verdad?" le susurró el rubio mientras empezaba a bajar su varita por el cuello de la castaña, una pequeña luz azul brillando en la punta de la varita. "No entiendes que estoy hablando en serio¿cierto?..." Draco empezó a bajar la varita por la camisa de la castaña, la luz azul cortando lentamente las ropas de Hermione mientras que ella temblaba ante lo que iba a suceder. "…no entiendes qué te puedo matar en cualquier momento…" la varita cortando la camisa en medio de los pechos de la castaña mientras que ella lo miraba con miedo. "Y mírate ahora, un ángel hecho trizas, un ángel que ha caído del cielo, un ángel que ha perdido sus alas…"

"Me estás asustando…" murmuró ella aún temblando, su respiración entrecortada mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Draco sonrió levemente "No te apresures, falta mucho para que te asustes de verdad…" la varita seguía cortando la ropa mientras que él hablaba, podría haberla desnudado desde hace rato, sin embargo, quería tomarse su tiempo, lenta y dolorosamente, haciendo sufrir a Hermione ya que ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía apresurar las cosas para salir de eso de una vez por todas, oh, no, Draco Malfoy se tomaría su tiempo destruyendo lo que quedaba de la castaña.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos, Hermione?" le preguntó Draco al oído mientras que se detenía un momento.

La castaña asintió ligeramente.

"Recuerdo cómo te sentías en mis brazos, tu calor llenando cada uno de mis sentidos, tus latidos repicando con los míos, tu piel derritiéndose ante cada uno de mis toques…"

Draco lamió levemente el cuello de la castaña. "Pero recuerdo aún más lo que hicimos después¿recuerdas, Hermione?" el rubio la presionó más contra la pared. La varita ya había rasgado la camisa y ahora colgaba solamente de los brazos de la castaña junto con el suéter blanco, su cuerpo desnudo en media sala mientras que Draco bajaba una de sus manos hacia el pantalón que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de Hermione, su próxima acción siendo despojarla totalmente de toda vestimenta.

"Yo recuerdo tus gritos, recuerdo las marcas de tus uñas en mi espalda…" el rubio mordió cruelmente el cuello de la castaña. "Sabes, Hermione, muchos dicen que el amor duele, pero creo que esto te va a doler mucho más…"

Acto seguido levantó una de las piernas de la castaña, acomodándose él entre ellas. Un brillo maligno en sus ojos. "Te mostraré el infierno, Hermione, te mostraré todo lo que sufrí por solamente estar contigo, te mostraré todo el dolor que me causaron, todo el dolor que pasé solamente por relacionarme contigo, una asquerosa sangre impura, te mostraré tanto dolor y sufrimiento que desearás nunca haberme conocido, y me llegarás a odiar, así cómo yo te odio a ti…"

Draco besó fuertemente a Hermione mientras que sus manos luchaban contra el pantalón de la pijama que todavía cubría la castaña. Y hubiera logrado arrebatarle aquella última prenda de no haber sido por una pequeña voz que provenía del pasillo hacia los cuartos.

"¿Mamá?"

Draco se detuvo y miró hacia donde provino el sonido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un niño de alrededor de unos cinco años, rubio, su manita derecha restregando sus ojos adormilados mientras que bostezaba abiertamente.

_Tienes que estar bromeando…_

Hermione se tensó al ver al niño y aprovechando que Draco se encontraba en shock, cubrió su cuerpo con el suéter blanco, abrochando los botones mientras que lograba separarse del rubio lo suficiente cómo para poder actuar normalmente.

"Mamá tengo hambre" insistió el niño aún sin alzar la vista. Finalmente dejó sus ojos en paz y se fijó en el hombre alto que estaba junto a su madre en medio de la sala. "¿Quién es él?" preguntó extrañado al ver a alguien que no conocía.

La respiración de Hermione había cesado en el momento en que su hijo había entrado en la sala. Draco se encontraba completamente congelado, su varita aún en su mano mientras miraba al niño cómo quién no puede creerlo.

"E-es un amigo, Gabriel, y-ya se iba… ¿verdad?" La castaña se volvió hacia el rubio que la miró incrédulo. "¿Verdad?" insistió Hermione mientras que abría sus ojos desesperada, no quería que su hijo se diera cuenta de nada.

Draco guardó rápidamente la varita en su ropa. "Si, ya me iba…" concordó el rubio mientras que volvía su vista hacia el niño. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, Hermione inmediatamente se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

"No te atrevas…" le susurró por lo bajo. No dejaría que se acercara a su hijo.

"Siento curiosidad, Hermione, tan sólo deja que me conozca…" el rubio habló entendiendo lo que había sucedido. "¿O acaso quieres que sigamos nuestro pequeño encuentro frente a él?"

"No estás hablando en serio" le susurró ella.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. "Nunca tientes a un hombre desesperado, Hermione. Este no es el momento más adecuado para retarme, si no quieres que el niño quede traumatizado de por vida, quítate de mi camino antes de que decida hacer algo de lo que sé qué no me voy a arrepentir" La castaña se quedó quieta y callada, no quería hacerlo enojar, sabía que era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que decía. Draco apartó a Hermione de su camino y se dirigió hacia el pequeño niño que vestía una pijama de color verde claro, con un dragón verde oscuro en su pecho. "Hola pequeño" dijo mientras se agachaba junto al niño.

Gabriel levantó su mirada hacia su madre que la miraba con preocupación mientras que cruzaba sus brazos. El niño miró a Hermione cómo pidiéndole permiso de hablar con aquel extraño. La castaña asintió débilmente.

"Hola" contestó el niño mientras que miraba al extraño frente a él.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el rubio con una suavidad que Hermione pensó que nunca más volvería a ver.

"Gabriel" respondió en voz baja mientras que agarraba más confianza.

"Ah, yo me llamo Draco¿y cuántos años tienes?"

El niño levantó su mano y extendió sus dedos ante Draco. "Cuatro, casi cinco…" respondió con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio entendía perfectamente. Sonrió entonces al niño y se levantó, no sin antes acariciar el cabello del niño unos segundos.

Fue entonces que se volvió hacia Hermione que lo miraba con miedo.

"¿Cinco años, Hermione¡¿Cinco!" le gritó ganándose un sobresalto por parte de la castaña.

"No grites, Draco" le dijo mientras que miraba significativamente hacia el niño que los miraba confundido. "Gabriel, espérame en tu cuarto mientras me despido del señor¿está bien?"

"Pero mamá, tengo hambre…" le reprochó el niño con el ceño fruncido.

"Si te hubieras levantado antes te habría hecho el desayuno hace horas, ahora, espérame sólo unos minutos y luego te llamo para que comas¿de acuerdo?" Gabriel no le respondió. "¿De acuerdo?" insistió su madre mientras que el niño la miraba.

"Está bien…" se volvió hacia Draco. "Adiós señor Dragón" dijo en voz baja y dando media vuelta se perdió por el pasillo. Ambos adultos sin moverse hasta que escucharon el distintivo sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Draco fue el primero en hablar.

"¡Me hablas de mentiras y de desesperación cuando has mantenido a mi hijo escondido de mí por cinco años, Hermione, cinco malditos años!"

"¡No es cómo si hubieras preguntado por él, Draco!"

"¿Y cómo se supone que lo iba a saber¡¿Cómo!" preguntó histérico.

"¡Desapareciste de mi vida sin dejar rastro! Sólo una estúpida nota de tu lado de la cama diciéndome que te perdonara¿qué más se supone que debería pensar¿Qué más querías que hiciera? No sabía donde estabas, no quería saber donde estabas, seguramente te repudiaba el tan solo pensar en mí…" Hermione se recostó a la pared y hundió su rostro en sus manos, conteniendo las lágrimas que la habían amenazado desde hace tiempo.

"No fue por eso y lo sabes" le susurró el rubio acercándose a ella.

"Ya no sé nada, no entiendo que haces aquí, no entiendo porqué vienes y te metes en mi cabeza y en mi corazón nuevamente, diciéndome que me quieres y que quieres estar conmigo, después empiezas a decir que me odias, que me quieres matar, que me vas a dejar en media sala, ahogándome en un charco de mi propia sangre…y después me gritas qué porqué nunca te conté de Gabriel… ¿acaso estás loco?"

Draco se quedó callado. Ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. Ahora tenía un hijo. Un hijo que si él seguía con lo que tenía planeado quedaría sin su madre…no podía hacerle eso…no podía…

"Necesitas ayuda, Draco" susurró la castaña mientras que el rubio se sentaba en el sillón en el que anteriormente había dormido.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione se acercó a él. El rubio levantó su rostro. "¿Estabas embarazada cuando me fui?" preguntó con una voz suave.

"Si" respondió Hermione. "El mismo día que te fuiste me di cuenta. No tienes idea de cómo me odié en esos momentos"

"¿Y lo que estuviste a punto de hacer¿Lo que me dijiste que casi haces?"

Hermione pasó una mano por su rostro. "Pensé en abortar, realmente lo pensé, pero no tuve las agallas, no quería sacrificar a un niño que no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Gabriel fue mi nueva esperanza, lo único que me mantiene viva"

Draco hundió su rostro en sus manos, no sabía que hacer, no sabía qué pasaría ahora. Había vivido tantos años con una sola fijación en su vida que no tenía idea de lo que haría ahora.

"La verdadera razón por la que me fui…" empezó el rubio a decir aún con sus rostro oculto. "…fue porque mi padre se dio cuenta de nuestra relación, Hermione…"

Hermione abrió sus ojos en sorpresa total "Pero siempre fuimos cuidadosos, siempre…"

"No lo suficiente, me siguieron, me acorralaron una vez. Me amenazaron con destruirte si volvía a verte. Me negué, me llevaron frente a mi padre, el cual me amenazó nuevamente con tu muerte. Me amenazó, es cierto, pero de una manera mucho peor. Dos personas me sostenían fuertemente mientras que él se acercó, me susurró al oído, siempre con esa voz característica, las palabras arrastradas mientras que su veneno empezaba a nublar mis sentidos: _"Si no la dejas, serás tú quién se deshaga de ella para siempre, créeme que es fácil, sin embargo vivirás con su muerte en tu conciencia…aléjate de ella para siempre si no quieres que muera, Draco, aléjate de ella…" _Y simplemente lo hice, lo hice para salvarte, Hermione, solamente para salvarte…"

"Draco…" la castaña colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

"No, no me toques, no me merezco tu toque, Hermione, no me merezco tu toque después de todo lo que he hecho, no, no lo merezco…" Draco se alegó un poco de ella, Hermione insistió nuevamente en acercarse.

"Draco, escúchame, tranquilízate…"

El rubio se levantó de golpe del sillón, su rostro lleno de furia "¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Hermione¿Cómo quieres que me calme, que ignore el hecho de que sueño con tu muerte todas las noches¿Cómo quieres que evite eso¿Lo sabes? Peor aún¿cómo quieres que evite que yo sea tu asesino, noche tras noche, día tras día, no duermo, no como, no tengo un solo día de paz por ti… ¡ni un solo día de paz!… ¡no tienes idea de lo que significa no poder descansar ni un solo día de tu vida!…" gritó furioso, sus ojos abiertos totalmente, sus manos moviéndose a los lados, su cabello desordenado.

Hermione se llevó una mano inconscientemente hacia la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Y entonces, decidí hacer mis sueños realidad, decidí llevar a cabo tu muerte para ver si luego de eso encontraba la paz que tanto ansiaba…la paz que tanto necesito…decidí venir aquí a matarte para ver si podía encontrar la tranquilidad escondida en tu sangre, la sanidad en tus ojos, el descanso en tus labios…" el rubio se acercó a la castaña que aún se encontraba en el sillón. "Pero descubrí que estaba equivocado…descubrí que no puedo hacerte eso, ahora tienes, tienes a Gabriel y, yo, no tengo a nadie… la verdad no sé qué hacer, ya tengo demasiada sangre en mis manos como para seguirla derramando…"

Hermione levantó la vista. "¿De qué hablas, Draco¿Qué hiciste?"

Draco sonrió malévolamente, una sonrisa retorcida recorriendo su rostro, un brillo extraño en sus ojos. "Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…los maté a todos, Hermione… a todos los que se interpusieron en mi camino…"

"No, Draco…"

"Ellos se lo buscaron…fui al ministerio, pedí ayuda, de verdad que lo hice, pero me recibieron puertas cerradas, varitas listas para lanzar cualquier hechizo, insultos, burlas, risas…me acusaron de mortífago, Hermione…"

La castaña se levantó del sillón y acercó sus manos al rostro del rubio. "Pero no lo eres, Draco. Nunca tomaste la marca oscura, nunca…"

"¡Lo sé¡Créeme qué lo sé!" le gritó mientras se alejaba. "Lo que pasa es que ellos jamás van a creer que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no siguió lo que su padre le dictaba. Jamás van a creer que no obedecí a mi padre, a mi linaje, a la oscuridad que corre por mis venas…" trazó lentamente sus dedos sobre su brazo, siguiendo lentamente las venas que eran visibles a través de su blanca piel. "Y por esa misma oscuridad fue que los maté, Hermione… esa misma oscuridad me incitó a acabar con ellos, con todos los que se ponían en mi camino…"

"Draco…" Hermione buscaba dentro de ella las palabras para tratar de calmar al rubio, pero no sabía ni qué decir. "¿Cómo pudiste¿Acaso no tienes conciencia? No puedo creer que hicieras algo así, no puedo entenderlo…"

"¡No me juzgues, Hermione¡No te atrevas a juzgarme, solo Dios lo hará, si es que existe después de todo…"

Hermione miró a Draco con dolor, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de alguien fuera de la puerta principal.

"_¡Hermione¡Hermione, quita los campos de magia, déjanos entrar…!" _

"Harry…" La castaña dijo levemente mientras volvía a ver a Draco. "Por eso me pediste ayuda¡por eso lo hiciste, necesitabas un lugar donde esconderte luego de matar a tantas personas…"

El rubio asintió levemente "Si, pero entiende que también quería verte, quería hablar contigo antes que hiciera lo que hice, de verdad quería verte antes de ir a pedir ayuda…"

"¡Estuviste a punto de matarme!" le reprochó la castaña indignada.

"Lo sé, lo lamento, ya no sé ni qué pensar, Hermione…"

"_¡Hermione, sabemos que está ahí, vinimos a ayudarte…"_ las luces de diferentes varitas resplandecían fuera de las ventanas. Los aurores sobrantes luego del ataque de Draco trataban de deshacer los campos mientras que una espesa neblina cubría la mañana, opacando en gran parte los rayos del sol.

"Hermione, por favor…" el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, escondió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña. "Por favor…" Draco realmente no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Hermione tampoco tenía idea de lo que ella sería capaz de darle si se lo pedía de esa manera, cada palabra con un sufrimiento extremo y con un miedo colgando de cada una de las sílabas.

Hermione se tensó ante el abrazo de Draco, pero se tensó aún más cuando aquellas palabras escaparon de los labios del rubio. Con su mano derecha tomó el rostro de Draco y lo hizo levantarse de su cuello.

Los ojos de Draco estaban llenos de miedo, de confusión, de locura…no sabía qué pasaría si ella no lo ayudaba…

"_¡Hermione¡Hermione, contéstame!"_

Hermione corrió hacia la cocina, tomó su varita en su mano derecha y volvió a la sala.

"Ven conmigo…" la castaña agarró a Draco de la mano, el rubio se llevó sus zapatos y su abrigo. Hermione lo llevó hacia el pasillo estrecho que daba camino hacia las habitaciones. Juntos entraron en el cuarto de Hermione. "Hay que hacer esto rápido. Termina de vestirte, quitaré los campos para que puedas salir de la casa por esta ventana, ya que es la que más se aleja del frente de la casa…"

"Hermione…"

"Apúrate, no hay mucho tiempo…"

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" le preguntó el rubio intrigado.

Ella lo miró fijamente. "Porque ambos sabemos lo que es estar solos…"

"¿Mamá?" la pequeña voz resonó en el cuarto. "¿Qué son todos esos gritos?"

La castaña volvió a ver donde provenía el ruido, encontrando a su hijo en el cuarto. "Gabriel, te dije qué te quedaras en tu habitación" lo reprimió estresada ante la desobediencia de su hijo.

"_¡Hermione!"_

La castaña se volvió hacia el rubio que ya se encontraba con todo y su abrigo. "Debes irte, Draco…" Hermione se acercó lentamente al oído del rubio y le susurró. "…y no quiero que vuelvas nunca más, no quiero volver a sufrir esto, no otra vez…"

La castaña miró de frente al rubio el cuál solamente asintió, su rostro inexpresivo mientras que miraba por última vez a Hermione.

"Bien, así lo haré…tan sólo deja qué me despida de él¿está bien?" le pidió refiriéndose al niño rubio que los miraba extrañado.

Hermione asintió levemente "Está bien…"

Draco caminó hacia el niño con paso lento, se agachó junto a él. "Hola Gabriel"

"Hola señor Dragón" Draco no hizo más que sonreír por el apodo.

"Tengo que irme, así qué te diré esto lo más rápido que pueda…" y entonces las palabras le fallaron, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, cerró los ojos fuertemente, no sabía qué decir. Fue entonces cuando sintió unos bracitos rodear su cuello.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con otros idénticos mirándolo fijamente. "Adiós, señor Dragón" le dijo Gabriel.

"Adiós, Gabriel" Draco lo abrazó aún más fuerte y lo levantó en sus brazos. "Cuida mucho de tu mamá¿si?"

"Lo prometo" Gabriel asintió rápidamente.

"Bien, debo irme" colocó al niño en el suelo y pasó una mano por su cabello suavemente, desacomodándolo. Le otorgó una última mirada y una sonrisa sincera.

Luego volvió su mirada hacia Hermione, la cuál mantenía su vista fija en el piso. El rubio se acercó hacia ella, con su mano derecha alzó el rostro de la castaña que lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Te amo, Hermione" le confesó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña. Y entonces la besó suavemente, causando que Hermione cerraba sus ojos logrando así que derramara las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.

"Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…" le pidió el rubio mientras que quitaba algunas de las lágrimas del rostro de la castaña.

"_¡Hermione¡Hermione, contéstame!"_

Hermione tan sólo asintió "Adiós, Draco"

"Adiós" Draco le sonrió una última vez.

Hermione apuntó su varita hacia la ventana, deshabilitando los campos de magia que se activaban en la noche por unos segundos. Draco trepó al marco de la ventana al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la puerta principal ser derribada.

Gabriel abrazó las piernas de su mamá, la cual luego lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Draco le otorgaba una última mirada a la familia que nunca podría ser suya.

"Espero que encuentres el descanso que tanto anhelas…" susurró Hermione ganándose una última sonrisa por parte de Draco.

El rubio se lanzó entonces por la ventana, y empezó a correr sobre la espesa nieve tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

En ese momento, Harry, junto con otros aurores entraron en el cuarto de Hermione. La cual ahora se encuentra arrodillada en el piso, llorando mientras que mantenía a Gabriel en sus brazos, el niño sin entender realmente lo que pasó, trataba de consolar a su mamá mientras que la abrazaba.

Harry vio el estado de Hermione rápidamente, medio vestida y llorando en su habitación. Corrió a su lado y besó tiernamente su frente como acostumbraba.

"¿Estás bien, no te hizo nada?" preguntó preocupado mientras comprobaba que Hermione y Gabriel se encontraban bien.

La castaña levantó su rostro, ahora cubierto totalmente por lágrimas. Levantó una de sus manos y limpió sus mejillas. "No me hizo nada, Harry, nada que no me haya hecho antes…"

Harry se tensó ante esto, y simplemente la abrazó mientras ella seguía llorando. Gabriel ahora miraba a su mamá preocupado.

Harry se acercó al oído de Hermione "Shh, tranquila, ya pasó…ya todo terminó…"

"No, Harry, no ha terminado…todavía lo quiero…"

Draco seguía corriendo hacia la nada, su figura opacada por la neblina. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no ver hacia atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía no tendría el valor para irse de una vez por todas. Siguió corriendo hasta que desapareció con ayuda de su varita hacia un lugar más seguro.

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy seguiría caminando de una sola forma por lo que quedaba de su vida.

La manera de caminar del hombre más peligroso de todos…aquel que ya no tiene nada qué perder…

**Fin...**

* * *

Reviews...reviews...reviews? 


End file.
